


Am I like Kate Middleton?

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sickfic, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Everett Ross gets hurt in a mission, He doesn't remember a thing, T'Challa might have a crush on him and Shuri is the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again with shameless fluff and plotless extravaganza. I haven't seen the movie yet but I've seen some spoilers. I ship T'Challa and Everett Ross, I'm sorry I can't control myself. I have to help this ship sail.

Agent Ross is like a magnet for injuries and bizarre situations. Every other mission would end up with him bruised at best or shot at worst. He can protect himself but sometimes is not enough and king T'Challa can't always be there to save his ass. 

This time he was stabbed in a confusing incident and it was up to Shuri to fix him up... again. 

"Wha...? What happened?" The agent asked as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Ah! Agent Ross don't move around!" Warned Shuri walking to his bedside "we've just treated your injuries"

"Injuries? Did I die?" Ross looked genuinely shocked as he patted his chest trying to assess the damage. 

"No, you are fine but don't move or you'll hurt yourself" Shuri smiled at the agent taking his hands away from his body.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, Shuri lost it at that and started to laugh.

"If it makes you stop moving, yes I'm an angel" 

"Ok, I'll obey the angel" He replied seriously.

A series of steps echoed across the room as the king approached the bed.

"Shuri, is he alright?" T'Challa asked his sister. She tried not to grin, his brother's crush on the agent was so obvious that is was kind of cute but lame at the same time.

"Yes, He's alright brother and already talking!" 

"and who are you?" Ross looked confused at the king. T'Challa arched his eyebrows in surprise and got closer to the agent. 

"He has amnesia because of the drugs, don't worry he'll be ok in a few hours" Shuri reassured him.

"Do you know she is an angel?" Ross whispered.

"I'm not sure about that" T'Challa smiled and Shuri punched him in the arm. The king winced but it was the next thing that came out of the agent mouth that really throw him off.

"You are really handsome" Ross was looking at him with his round eyes and a cute expression no grown man should be able to pull off.

"Thank you?" T'Challa blurted while his face burned "you should rest and stop talking"

Shuri was smiling from ear to ear, right in front of her were unfolding years and years of teasing and mocking. 

"Are we related?" Asked the blond man like he just realized the possibility. 

"No"

"Thank god, we should date then. I mean you are so out of my league but a man can dream" 

"Yeah brother! That's a good idea" Shuri elbowed him a little. 

"No is not and he's just delirious" T'Challa groaned at his sister. A loud sob made him look at the agent again. Ross was full on crying with tick tears streaming down his cheeks and some getting caught in his lashes. 

"You don't want to go out with me!" He cried turning suddenly on his side avoiding T'Challa.

"Ross don't move!" The king felt guilty and wanted to stop Ross' tears. He didn't want him to hurt himself even more. 

"Very smooth brother" Shuri rolled her eyes. 

The king put a hand on Ross shoulder trying to soothe him.

"No!" Ross moved away from T'Challa's touch and continued crying " you think I'm ugly!" 

"Look what you've done! You are such a meanie T'Challa!"

"I didn't say anything rude, Shuri" He kneeled besides the bed in an attempt to calm the agent. "Ross, look at me please. You are not ugly, ok?"

Ross slowly turned to look at the king "really?" 

"Yes, and... And I'd like to go out with you someday"

"That's great!" Ross exclaimed in a sudden change of mood, he was beaming" no one would believe I'm dating a super model!"

Shuri snorted "he wishes"

"I'm not a super model Ross, I'm a king" T'Challa explained with a smile "but thanks I guess"

"A king?! So... So... I'm like Kate Middleton?" He asked loudly straighting up and wincing in pain "ouch!!! I can do a rad British accent!"

"STOP MOVING!!!" T'Challa lost his patience. 

So much teasing material for Shuri.

"Don't shout! My head hurts"

"That didn't stop you from talking though"

"I'm sleepy. Would you lay down with me, please?" Ross put up his best attempt at puppy eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Angel can you tell him to lay down with me? " Ross asked with his eyes closed.

"You must obey the angel brother and I know you want to"

"Please? I won't talk anymore" the agent said with a small voice.

"Agh! Ok but you'll regret this when you wake up" exclaimed the king as he climbed onto the bed.

"I won't" Ross rested his head on T'Challa's chest.

"I will" the King replied.

"Why you always lying ? Mmm oh my god stop fu..."

"What's that supposed to mean? Whispered T'Challa interrupting his sister's song.

"It's a meme you uncultured swine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a second part for this story as so many people liked it. I'm awful at writing any kind of intimate moment, I really tried my best. Hope you like it! :D

Before he even woke up Everett felt warmness, he felt safe. It was like sleeping under the sun during a winter’s day. For all he knew he could be sleeping on a cloud. 

As he slowly became aware of his surroundings he felt the soft material of the sheets against his exposed arms and a solid weight against his side. He heard a slow and calming beat of a heart then he realised he was not resting his head on a pillow. 

The agent blinked several times before his sight focused. When he saw the source of the warmness his breath got caugth in his throat. King T’Challa was sleeping peacefully at his side. 

Everett didn’t recall seeing the king like that, so relaxed with no worries in his mind. It was a breathtaking view that put everything Wakanda had to offer to shame. He straightened up and looked up to the sleeping king. He had an arm curved protectively around the agent’s waist. As soon as Ross moved T’Challa opened his eyes. Those damned enhanced senses. 

“Ross? Are you alright?” The king asked yawning

“Yes, your highness. I’m sorry…. I…. what happened?" Ross replied as he tried to put space between him and T’Challa. 

“You’ve been stabbed, Shuri fixed you up” The king noticed that Everett was getting flustered and slowly took his arm away from around the man “I told you you’ll be embarrassed” 

“Yeah. I’ll just…oah!” the agent tried to climbed out of bed but miscalculated the distance to the edge. He was bracing for the fall as he lost balance but the king reached to him in time and secure Ross in his arms. 

“Ross! Can’t you spend a minute without hurting yourself?” 

After almost falling Everett found himself pressed against the king with his head in the space between his head and his chest. 

It was the best place to be, he felt safe with the person he learned to trust and love in so little time. He had a selfish thought about freezing forever in that moment but he’d be happy with a few minutes more of this. He knew he was asking too much from the king. 

“Doesn’t it bother you? Having me this close? “He felt like he was stealing moments that didn’t mean to be his. The king doesn’t like him, at least not like Ross wants him to “I know you aren’t a fan of touching and Okoye said…”

“It doesn’t bother me” The king cut his babbling “Do you want me to leave? You were the one who wanted me to stay”

T’Challa looked genuinely confused as he fixed his eyes on Ross like trying to read the agent’s mind. Everett was mortified, what else did he said? 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry” Ross was definitely red now, was the king closer to him? 

“You also said I was handsome” T’Challa smiled shyly 

Ross couldn’t do this; he hid his head behind his hands trying in vain to conceal his embarrassment. 

“That sounds like something I’d say “The king was definitely closer, Everett could tell his face was press against T’Challa’s face. 

“Do you really think I am handsome?” The agent felt the king’s chest moving with laughter and his whole body vibrated with his amusement. 

“Yes I do” Ross whispered avoiding T’Challa’s gaze” I have a high school level crush on you and it seems that my high self gave me away”

Everett expected the king to leave or more likely reject him politely but his confession was met with complete silence. He didn’t know what was worst. 

“Please your highness, spare me and just forget anything I said “He said looking at the king now almost pleading. T’Challa looked surprised but determinate. 

“I can’t” The king replied “I promised you a date” 

“You don’t have to do this your highness” 

They were so close; the king moved his arm around Everett again and tilted the agent’s head so he would face him. His movements were delicate a contrast to his strength as the Black Panther. Did the king like him, like really like him? 

“I want to, Everett” T’Challa said softly closing the gap between the two. They were almost kissing “May I? 

“Yes, please” Replied Everett and the king pressed his lips against his. It was a sweet kiss, short but full of the emotions the king couldn’t put into words, full of love. When it ended Ross came back to reality. 

“Are you sure of this?” He didn’t want to hear the answer he expected” I mean, you are a king and I am me, the emperor of useless white boys”

“A king and an emperor? What could be better?" The king replied with a grin

“Did you just make a joke?” Teased Everett putting his hand on the king’s chest “I think you did”

“Oh shut up!” The king groaned and kissed him again “You also said you were like Kate Middleton” 

“Agh! You won’t let it go, won’t you?” Asked Ross smiling.

“Shuri, won’t either. We really want to hear your British accent now, you promised a good one” 

“I can do that, for a kiss of course!”

"I can arrange that" Everett British accent was terrible but the kisses were amazing


End file.
